


Opening the Rainbow Bridge

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, Burning, Debreasting, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Heart removal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Veronica conducts a ritual to summon Surtr. Said ritual requires a number of sacrifices - and she uses her heroines for it.The girls sacrificed are Fir, L'Arachel, Beruka, Mist and Mae
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	Opening the Rainbow Bridge

Veronica looked at the ritual grounds Loki had been setting up for the past few days. A small stone altar on one side, and a single wooden pole on the other side, along with a base made out of numerous pieces of wood and hay. The illusionist was switching forms on the go, not staying in one for long as she made the finishing touches to various magical runes she'd prepared, as well as ordering around some of the people that Veronica had assigned to help her. Eventually, the sorceress, now taking on Micaiah’s form, walked up to the Emblian princess.

“Everything's ready. If you're fine with it, we can start the ritual now.” The silver-haired priestess seemed to be a form Veronica was okay with, and the young princess nodded after a few seconds. “…Let us begin, then.”

“I believe you can help me with the magic that I provided you with. Please, keep the magical chant going while I do this.” Veronica looked over at the mages she ordered to work on the spell, and they joined her in channeling the magic as Loki set out to do her part of the ritual.

After some preparatory spells, Loki looked at Veronica expectantly. As they discussed before, the ritual required human sacrifices. And Veronica had prepared a few. After her simple commanding look at one of the guardsmen, he took off to notify the others. And within a minute a few soldiers returned, dragging Fir with them. The sword-obsessed girl wasn't sure what was wanted of her, but she knew it wouldn't end up being good for her. Her struggles didn't really help her, and soon she was dragged to the middle of the ritual grounds.

“Remove her clothes, will you?” Loki batted her currently golden eyes, her face showing a gentle, but mischievous smile. Even if she wasn't sure if it was worth her time toying with the soldiers like that, she still enjoyed it. And as the words left her lips, the soldiers were already tearing away at the blue-haired girl’s short dress. Her jacket gone right away, she tried to struggle again while the men’s rough hands grabbed hold of her cyan dress and pulled it in various directions, tearing it off her body. She blushed as her average breasts were exposed to all, but it seemed no one was interested in them that much. Even though one of the soldiers groped them roughly, his hands closing over her small mounds of chest flesh, the others were more focused on her panties. Fir tried to stay positive as her nethers were exposed as well, but she had troubles believing that she'd be fine after this. She squirmed against the strong arms keeping her in place as the soldiers began touching her virgin slit with their coarse fingers.

“That's enough!” Loki couldn't contain a giggle as she watched the man abuse Fir, but as amusing as it was, she didn't have all day. “Remove her gloves and boots and then begone!” She commanded the men harshly, and they released Fir almost straight away, taking Fir’s fingerless gloves and high boots with them as they hurried away. They all knew that angering the illusionist had bad consequences.

Fir looked around as the men released her. She didn't pay much attention to the mages she met in this place, so she only recognised the princess. However, it seemed that the girl in the red dress in front of her wanted her to come closer. She seemed only a bit older than she was, and her warm, inviting smile seemed to be telling Fir that it was going to be alright. She approached the girl, while looking at the stake near her, but as soon as she got close enough, the silver-haired girl’s expression changed. With a somewhat sadistic grin, she grabbed Fir by the shoulder, and shoved her towards the stake. Before Fir could react, her back hit as she felt the hay under her feet. 

Fir’s breath was knocked out of her by the impact, and so she didn't have the strength to resist as Loki-as-Micaiah approached her and dragged her wrists upwards, locking them in place with the metal bindings. She knelt and did the same with her legs, binding them at her ankles, while avoiding a kick that was Fir’s last attempt at breaking free. As the manacles snapped into place, she knew she was not going to break free unless someone released her.

Taking a few steps back so that she was safe, Loki waved towards Veronica, then continued with the ritual magic. The princess looked at the first mage nearby, Mae. The pink haired girl was back to her energetic self, having gotten used to Veronica’s delights of killing heroes since the execution of the Whitewing sisters. Then she was apologetic towards the woman she was forced to kill, but now Mae was quite happy to kill on Veronica’s orders. In fact, she experienced so many of these scenarios by now, that she was enjoying them, her fingers under her skirt and her undershorts as she touched herself while watching Fir’s predicament. And as Veronica looked at her, Mae took that as a sign that she was to cast a spell on her. Using her free hand, Mae threw a fireball towards the stake at which Fir was, and the flammable base easily caught on fire.

Fir couldn't help but squeal in pain as the flames started licking away at her soles, with the powerful flames climbing up her legs quite fast. The skin of her feet quickly became charred as the flames were up to the young girl’s hips, with her jumping and twisting in her chains as she felt the touch of the flames on her most sensitive parts. The flames only blazed up then, the skin on her legs burnt through and falling off her legs in pieces, taking some of her flesh down with it into the flames. The exposed meat and muscle of her legs became new fuel for the flames, and as they surged upwards, Fir’s legs gave in and her body was now only supported by the metal rings around her hands. She screamed in pain as the increased hotness of the flames started eating away at the flesh of her thighs, with flames flickering directly inside her pussy and setting it aflame as well.

By then, almost nothing remain of the base of her legs, her feet barely keeping together with the remainder of flesh and her bones, with the same state slowly moving up her legs as less and less of them remained. Fir’s buttocks were the next to catch fire; even if they weren't that fleshy, they still worked as the next boost to the flames intensity. As the insides of her vagina, her womb, and even her ovaries were turned into burnt pieces of meat, the flames continued to consume her body both on the inside and on the outside. Her abdomen was fully devoured fairly quickly, and as the walls of her stomach rolled open, falling off in a few parts that were black with cinder, it was revealed that all the organs in her stomach were already in various stages of burning.

Fir was still alive when the flames reached her heart, but at that point her struggles and screams have all died down. All her remaining energy was going towards staying alive, even if she knew that was just prolonging her pain. Still, as the flames tickled her nipples, and her midriff gave way to the fire as well, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. The flames claimed her surviving feminine parts, the small-yet-ripe flesh of her titties providing the flames with even more intensity that hit her in the face. Her heart caught fire as well, and she welcomed the embrace of death as she passed away. The flames didn't stop there, continuing to crawl up her body until all that remained of the blue-haired swordswoman was a skeleton with chunks of simmering flesh within.

Before that happened, however, as the flames were still burning strong, Loki got closer again. With a gust of wind, she caused some of the flames to fly through the air and settle in one of the five basins she prepared there, with the flames bursting upwards from it an ever-burning column of fire.

Loki looked at the burning pillar to make sure everything was working correctly. After confirming that that was the case, in a flash of light she changed shape into that of Eirika. Killing the sacrifices as people who they trusted her was a lot more entertaining than simply killing them. When on Veronica’s whim L’Arachel was led into the room, Loki knew straight away that her she made a correct decision.

“Ah, Eirika! I am so glad you are here! You will not believe what these fiends tried to do to me! Their action all were so.. vulgar!” The yellow-green haired woman called out immediately upon seeing who she thought was the princess of Renais. She walked of her own will, with the soldiers too afraid of her to get too close to her, but still escorting her. “They even forced me to remove both my boots and my gauntlets, and even my shoulderpads! How can I show my face to you now?” L’Arachel lamented as she realized just how unladylike her current clothes were, at least in her opinion. Loki looked at the woman again, analyzing her clothing. She seemed to be wearing only a battle dress, with the skirt part of it only barely reaching past her thighs. Still, for what Loki had in mind for her, the dress had to go.

“Get her dress off as well.” She ordered, and L’Arachel stared at her, not believing what she heard.

“Eirika? Explain yourself!” L’Arachel called out towards the cyan-haired woman, but Loki gave her no reply. The princess of Rausten looked at the soldiers around her. “Do not touch me, or I will smite you with my grace and righteousness!” She called out, trying to intimidate them, but a commanding look from Loki was all that the soldiers required to overcome their fears - or remember that Loki was far more frightening than the noble. “No! Back off!” L’Arachel called out, but their rough hands grabbed on to her dress and began removing it. Her breastplate came off, and the purple shoulder straps that were keeping her dress in place were forced down her arms as well. With nothing to support the dress anymore, all it took was a few tugs and the dress ended up sliding all the way down to L’Arachel’s feet. Her breasts were uncovered, showing that they were just as enormous as her armor suggested. L’Arachel folded both her arms in front of her chest, visibly flustered. Even so, she couldn’t really defend herself from the soldiers as they worked on her underskirt, exposing her snatch with a small bush of green hair above it to all.

“L’Arachel, please come here.” As confused and embarrassed as L’Arachel was, she still couldn’t refuse a request coming from Eirika. She didn’t even notice the bowl over which she stopped, and neither did she notice the ornamental knife in Eirika’s hand. Before L’Arachel could demand an explanation, Loki leaned in and her lips connected with L’Arachel’s. The green haired woman was surprised yet again - she never expected Eirika to do something so crude. With a flurry of emotions taking over her mind, she decided to rely on who she thought was her friend - and kissed Loki-as-Eirika back. Loki couldn’t hold back an excited moan as she felt that, knowing that her next action would hurt the woman even more.

With one swift motion, Loki stabbed her knife straight into L’Arachel’s belly. L’Arachel tried to take a step back as she felt the pain exploding in her stomach, breaking the kiss. However, Loki’s other arm firmly kept L’Arachel in place as she sliced L’Arachel’s abdomen open. L’Arachel looked down to check the source of pain, and more questions filled her mind. Why was Eirika doing this to her? L’Arachel couldn’t help but feel incredibly betrayed as she thought that. Because of her experience with healing magic, the pain in her belly as Eirika’s knife sliced through her guts was telling her that unless she got the wound treated immediately, it would turn out to be fatal. With Eirika showing no intention of stopping, L’Arachel realized that her death might be approaching. “N-No! I have not proven myself yet!” She called out, her words like music to Loki’s ears. The cyan-haired woman took a step back, looking at the hole she opened in L’Arachel’s belly. Satisfied with the size of it, she pulled at the skin from the line she cut, revealing L’Arachel’s insides to her.

Grinning madly as she did it, Loki grabbed one strand of L’Arachel’s intestines and pulled at it. A long segment of L’Arachel’s guts slipped out of her belly and fell into the bowl placed at her feet. L’Arachel could only watch in horror as Loki continued to pull out most of the organs filling up her abdominal cavity and throw them all into the bowl. At this point L’Arachel was reduced to a sobbing mess, still not able to understand how her trusted friend could be doing this to her. She didn’t even react much when Loki finished her job, L’Arachel’s stomach just an empty hole now. She did react, however, when she saw Eirika grab the knife again, with one hand squeezing one of her breasts. Her massive mammaries were quickly removed in two slices of the knife, with them ending up in the bowl as well. 

Leaving L’Arachel with two bleeding stumps on her chest and no organs inside her stomach, Loki grabbed the bowl and carried it back towards the altar. L’Arachel watched as her organs were poured from the bowl into one of the five basins on the altar, with another column of flames shooting up from it. Feeling that she at least somewhat understood now, L’Arachel deduced that her life was necessary for whatever ritual Eirika was carrying out - after all, she was surely the most noble woman Eirika ever met. Her ego sated with that conclusion, L’Arachel collapsed forward, the loss of blood finally getting to her. She looked up at Eirika, believing that her life had been taken for a just cause, and her mind slipped away.

With L’Arachel dead, there was no need for Loki to stay as Eirika anymore. Shifting her form again, she turned into the purple haired Nohrian princess, Camilla. According to Veronica’s words, the next girl she’d sacrifice would be one of Camilla’s retainers, the emotionless assassin Beruka. She knew that the girl could be very troublesome if not handled correctly, so pretending to be her liege seemed to be the safest option.

Beruka approached the ritual grounds by herself. Being told that her lady was awaiting her there, it wasn’t even necessary for the soldiers to lead her there - a fact for which the soldiers were thankful, as that meant they didn’t have to deal with forcing her to go with them. When she got there, her first concern was lady Camilla. To Beruka’s content, it seemed that her liege was enjoying herself among the ritual grounds. The ritual itself, and the group of mages, were only distractions to her. “Lady Camilla? Do you have a mission for me? You summoned me here, after all.” She spoke out as she got closer, and the purple haired woman turned towards her. Beruka couldn’t help but feel that something was off about her, but she told herself that it was just her imagination. “No, not at all. I just wished to see you, my dear.” Beruka was accustomed to Camilla calling for her when she was bored, so she thought nothing of that. “What would you have me do now, then?” Beruka inquired further, this time examining their surroundings closer. A cut open body on the ground and another one, still burning while tied to a pole, both made her feel a bit uneasy. She was quite accustomed with dead bodies, and she knew her lady was just as skilled in battle as she was, but wasn't the castle supposed to be safe? She didn't stay in the Emblian castle for long periods of time, going out most of the time on various missions, so her vision of the castle was a bit different from how it really was. 

And so, Beruka suspected nothing as Camilla stretched out her arms towards her and spoke out tenderly: “I just want you to give me a hug.” Beruka’s heart raced a bit as she heard that. She had a crush on her employer for a long time, and she suspected that Camilla knew about it, but the assassin also knew that her lady was fixated on Corrin most of the time. Despite that, there were moments when Camilla called for both her and Selena and had them join her in relieving some of her sexual tension, probably after failed attempts to seduce Corrin. Even so, Camilla never showed her that much affection just to her - kindness, yes, but not anything like that. So when given a possibility that her hidden desires for her purple-haired lady would be answered, she eagerly walked straight into Camilla’s embrace. Her skin felt different than usual, but Beruka didn't care about that. As she felt Camilla’s fingers on her neck, undoing her purple scarf, a thrill went through her body. Her chest was pressed straight against Camilla’s, with her enormous mountains of chest flesh making her bounce away from her. Her face was so close to Camilla’s that she could feel her breath on her. Looking up at her, Beruka mustered all her courage and leaned in with her head, her lips connecting with Camilla’s.

Her heart started beating even faster when she felt Camilla kiss her back, her nimble fingers stroking the back of her neck after untangling her scarf. Beruka found herself breathing rapidly when the kiss finished, her usually emotionless face burning with an excited blush. She felt Camilla grab the ends of her scarf again, but she ignored it, trying to steal another kiss from her. Before she managed to do that, however, Camilla pulled on the scarf in two different directions, taking her breath away. Camilla’s face showed her that her lady was enjoying herself as she used her scarf to strangle her.

As strong as the assassin was, she couldn’t do much to break free. Her fingers, still in the gauntlets of her black armor, clawed hard at the scarf, but the fabric proved resistant to tearing. And even if she was quite strong physically, her lady had just as much strength, if not even more. Looking at Camilla’s face, Beruka noted with sadness that her lady was enjoying her struggle as her body was pressed against hers. She had thought that Camilla was someone she could really trust, and to have her trust betrayed in such a way really hurt her - even more than the knowledge that she would die soon, and the crushing pain coming from her chest. With no air coming into her lungs as the far bustier woman crushed her windpipe using her scarf, and no success in her struggles, Beruka found herself growing weaker as the dizziness got to her head. Her arms dropped by her side, Beruka no longer having the strength to fight against the strangulation. Even so, her assassin training left her capable of surviving for a longer time, so she just suffered the effect of asphyxiation while staring straight at Camilla’s face. Unwanted tears trickled down her cheeks as Camilla leaned in and kissed her on the headband covering her forehead. As Camilla’s face was twisted with a smile in mockery of Beruka’s desires, Beruka found the last remnants of her strength leaving her. Her armored legs kicked out for a bit against the ground in dying spasms, and then life left the body of the Nohrian assassin.

Loki continued to squeeze the scarf around Beruka’s neck for some more time, until she was satisfied with how the girl slumped against her lifelessly. Letting the body slide down to the ground, Loki knelt down beside it and started to remove the corpse’s armor. Quickly removing the chest guard, gauntlets and boots, Loki moved on to remove the girl’s leg armor and the purple piece of cloth over her crotch, leaving the girl just in her underwear and the scarf still tied around her neck. Taking off Beruka’s purple bra and panties came next, revealing to her that Beruka pissed herself while being strangled. Loki groped her average breasts for a moment - even if their size was not that hard, they still felt nicely under her touch. After letting go of them, Loki stood up and looked towards Veronica. Another gesture coming from the young princess, and another ball of fire flew from Mae’s fingertips, the mage’s pink twintails bobbing up and down, the girl filled with ecstatic pleasure caused by the show unfolding before her eyes.

The fire spell slammed into Beruka’s body, and it instantly burst into flames. Loki moved some of the flames to light the 3rd pillar on the altar with magic, and before long Beruka’s corpse became yet another charred husk. 

Loki changed her form yet again, this time shifting into the blue-haired mercenary, Mia. And she did it just in time, as the Emblian soldiers dragged in Mist. The young cleric had already been stripped naked, with signs of rape all over her body nude body. It seemed that with the girl’s limited combat usefulness, she had been used as a stress reliever for many of the Emblian soldiers. With many bruises over her frail form, her small breasts and her cute face covered with semen, and her pussy dripping with the men’s seed, even Loki felt a bit bad for the brown haired girl. Mist looked very confused and hurt, and the relief on her face as she saw a familiar figure was far too real. The girl seemed to be far too broken mentally for Loki to have much fun with her now, so instead of torturing her for long, she decided to grant the girl a quick death. After the soldiers pushed Mist forward, slapping her pert ass again before letting go of her, she ran over to where Loki was standing, examining with interest Mia’s sword, that she also called forth with her magic..

“Ah! Mia! I was so scared without anyone of the Greil Mercenaries here. But now that you’re here, I’m sure it will be f-fine now? Right, Mia?” As she got closer to Mia, she wondered why the girl wasn’t smiling back at her like she usually did. She stopped a few steps away from her, not sure what to do next. Taking a look around, it seemed that the other people inside the room were preparing some kind of a powerful spell. Having her share of experience with powerful magic, she recognized immediately how strong the magic in the air was - and just how sinister it seemed. She shivered as she realized how strong the magic was and how dangerous it could be if the spell was finished.

Since Mia didn't respond to her, Mist turned around to look at the mages gathered there, and just as she expected, she could see the Emblian princess there. She’d hoped to become friends with her when she was first summoned there, but the princess proved to be far too difficult to approach. Moving on to the mages she saw chanting next to her, they all seemed quite familiar. To her surprise, she saw Ilyana among the group as well. She wanted to call out to the light-blue haired thunder mage, to beg her not to be a part of the magical summoning, but before she got the chance to speak to her, pain exploded in her neck. 

Mist’s body suddenly felt almost weightless, and she felt as if she was flying. The world spun in her eyes as her head fell off from the rest of her body. But before she touched the ground, she felt someone grab her by her hair. She could make out the orange of Mia’s tunic, and she realized it must have been her who beheaded her. At this point, she wasn’t even surprised that it was the case - it seemed that from being summoned here, her life was just filled with suffering, so a trusted friend taking her life was just another part of that. Fresh tears trickled down her face as Mia carried her head. Even with how limited her view was, Mist could still see her naked, headless body collapsing without a head to control it. And even despite the pain, she still hold on to her consciousness, until Loki-as-Mia dumped her head into another of the basins on the altar, and the fourth column of flames erupted from it, reducing most of Mist’s head to ash in mere seconds.

With four pillars of flame around the altar lit up, there was still room for one more. As some time passed and the Emblian soldiers didn’t bring the fifth girl to sacrifice to the ritual grounds, Loki looked towards Veronica with a somewhat inquiring look on her face. A playful smile graced the usually emotionless lips of the Emblian royal as she saw that. She had already decided on who would the fifth sacrifice be, but she decided to keep it a secret before the ritual started. Now it was time for her to reveal it. Dropping her magic chant for a moment, she looked at the pink-haired mage next to her. Even if turning her into a willing participant in all the executions was quite entertaining for some time, at this point Veronica considered Mae’s behaviour to have become a bit stale. So stale, in fact, that about the only way she could get any entertainment from her would be watching her die. “Mae. It’s your turn to die now.” She spoke out quietly, and the pink haired mage stopped her chant mid-word.

Mae turned her head toward Veronica to check if she heard correctly, then her face lit up in almost orgasmic pleasure. “Really? I can’t wait!” She called out enthusiastically, throwing one of her hands in the air. As Veronica nodded back at her, Mae squealed happily and ran over to where Loki was standing, her excitement and arousal only growing as she saw that Loki turned into Celica now. She looked at the girl impatiently, and Loki smiled back at her. It was rare that she got such a willing victim, but she was also quite happy about it. “Strip out of your clothes, and follow me.” She said while going towards the altar. Mae immediately kicked off her boots and took off her chestplate, hurrying after Loki while removing the pink extension for her dress. Once that was gone, she removed the one-piece short dress that hugged her chest tightly, revealing that she wore no bra as her huge rounds of flesh bounced free. All that covered her modesty now was the mage’s black shorts, already soaked through with her arousal. She pulled them quite eagerly down her legs, showing off her shapely thighs as she bent forwards while Celica stopped at the altar and turned towards her. When Mae was fully naked, the redheaded woman invited her with a gesture to climb onto the table there.

Mae responded to that with much energy, getting on top of it quite fast, her breasts bouncing again as she laid down on the stone table. She steadied them with one hand, the other going back towards her slit as she rested her back against the stone floor. Looking up at Celica standing over her, she almost forgot that it wasn’t her friend but rather the illusionist that was about to kill her. With a begging look in her eyes, Mae masturbated furiously, one hand playing with her breasts while the other went in and out of her pussy. Thrilling her even more, Loki joined in on that, Celica’s hands in fingerless gloves massaging her other breast while she leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her lips. Mae moaned in sexual pleasure as she kissed her back, happiness and pleasure flowing through her body as she bucked her hips against her fingers. In almost no time, she felt the most powerful orgasm of her life hit her, strengthened both through her making out with her best friend and the knowledge that she was going to die soon. Her pussy juices squirted hard onto the altar as her body was shaken with orgasmic spasms, the pink-haired mage fully satisfied with how her life turned out.

Loki enjoyed the warm touch of Mae’s lips and the way her pert breast felt in her hands, but as the mage came below her, Loki broke off the kiss, and took the ceremonial dagger she had prepared. She waited for Mae’s orgasm to die down as she rubbed the cold steel against Mae’s chest right between her breasts. The mage shivered as she felt the metal touch against her sternum. When Loki was sure Mae’s orgasm died down, she flipped the knife and started to cut Mae’s chest open. Quickly revealing the center part of her ribcage, Loki manoeuvred carefully with the knife as she moved or cut through Mae’s bones, until finally she revealed her target: Mae’s rapidly beating heart. Yet another shiver went through Mae’s body as she felt Loki’s fingers close on her heart. After giving it a squeeze, Loki pulled hard on it and tore the blood-pumping organ out of Mae’s chest. She showed it to Mae, the girl’s expression turning to happy in her final moments as the circulation in her body stopped. Her heart continued to twitch in Loki’s hand, just as full of energy as Mae herself was, until Loki walked over to the final basin on the altar and dropped it into it, the fifth column of flames bursting upward as they formed a summoning pentagon.

Mae was still alive as she saw the flames erupt, telling her that Loki did just what she expected her to with her heart. And she also felt Loki come back to her, the woman’s fingers sliding into her spasming cunt. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them with much effort a few moments later, she was greeted with Celica’s slack eyes staring into nothingness out of her severed head. And even that made her smile, reminding her that in death she would be reunited with Celica. With that thought, the last slivers of life left her body.

Loki couldn’t help herself - she just had to explore the dead mage’s body with her fingers. As the ritual entered its final stage, so did Loki’s arousal. She felt her pussy being soaking wet again and again throughout the whole day, and Mae’s response to her actions only made her arousal spike even higher. So using magic she sent her body back to her quarters for later use, shifting back into her original form while she did so. However, she tugged down the part of her already quite revealing dress that covered her voluptuous tits, revealing them to all as she teased her own nipples for a moment. Passing the time required to pass before her final spell while doing her best not to orgasm yet was quite the fun challenge for her as she stared at the chanting mages one by one, testing them if any of them could prove to be as fun to fiddle with as Mae was. Only a couple managed to hold their ground against her, with most looking away, turned off either by her visible lack of morals or her rather sudden nakedness.

As the gathered mages all went silent, Loki spun while conjuring her staff to her. She called the final incantation out in some language that no one but her understood, before slamming the staff into the table, pointing upwards, while falling to her knees. And her hopes and plans came to fruition as she saw a portal opening in front of her - a portal to the kingdom of flame, Muspell. Her heart fluttered with desire and happiness as she thought what chaos and havoc the alliance between Emblia and Muspell meant for all the worlds. She looked up at Surtr as the king of Muspell walked through the portal, the flaming pillars bursting higher in the presence of the Ruler of Flame.

“My king, I bid you welcome to the Emblian Empire. I hope that you and Princess Veronica-” Loki stopped for a moment to put a hand on the young princess’s shoulder, trying to reassure her, for she could tell that the princess was afraid of the man “-will prove to be valuable allies to each other.” She smiled at the pink-haired woman who walked through the portal behind Surtr, but Leavatein was as unresponsive to her advances as usual. Now Loki realized that she forgot to pull her top back up, her bare breasts exposed for the king to see. However, with the heat coming from Surtr’s massive body tickling her nipples quite enjoyably, she decided not to bother doing that anymore.

Surtr looked at the busty illusionist. The woman annoyed him, and he considered killing her many times, but he couldn't deny that she was without comparison when it came to covert operations. And maybe that's why he tolerated her - most of the time, she was not there to annoy him in person.

"Infiltrate the Askrian Kingdom. It will help when I burn it to the ground." He ordered her, and she replied straight away: "As you wish, my king." In a flash of light, she disappeared, teleporting away to her room. Once there, she could finally stop holding herself back, climbing on top of Mae’s lifeless body while moving the bottom part of her dress to the side, lining up her snatch with Mae’s dead one. She humped the body like crazy, her hands closing again on Mae’s tits and her tongue exploring Mae’s dead mouth. With all the arousal she had built up, it didn’t take her long to reach her orgasm, and she collapsed on top of Mae’s body while shaking heavily.

Once she was done with that, Loki stood up and looked at her room again. She was a bit sad to part with her trophy collection, so she said goodbye to each of the heads she gathered with a kiss on the lips. She also knew that her new mission would let her gather more heads for her collection, so she was excited about it. However, she still wanted to take at least one head with her. Turning back towards Mae’s body, she took a sword she stashed away in her room just for cases like that, and in one quick strike removed the twin-tailed head from the rest of her short body. Having finished going through her most treasured possessions, and with a quick spell to conceal Mae’s head from the eyes of others, she set off towards one of the portals that would take her closer to Askr.

As intimidated by the man’s form towering over her, Veronica reminded herself that he was supposed to be her ally, and anyways it was her territory and she was quite a powerful mage herself, so she shouldn’t be afraid of him. Reassuring herself like that, she managed to talk to Surtr on equal terms as they discussed the details of their joint invasion of Askr.


End file.
